This request by the University of Wisconsin Medical School is for an additional five-year period beginning December 1, 1989 through November 30, 1994 in support of the General Clinical Research Center now in its 4th year of operation. Requested support is as a Discrete Center and is for an adolescent-adult geographic inpatient-outpatient center of (days/visits/year): Inpatient: As-1413, Bs-320 (6 beds at 79% occupancy); outpatient: As-2368, Bs-529; and pediatric age scatter bed inpatient-outpatient support of (days/visits/year): inpatient: As-144, Bs-709; Outpatient: As-56, Bs-237. Requested for AIDS-related research are (days/visits/year): Inpatient: As-176; Outpatient: As-461. In this application 31 peer-reviewed and supported faculty principal investigators and 44 highly qualified faculty co-investigators representing 21 University of Wisconsin Departments have contributed 46 multidisciplinary clinical research protocols. The University of Wisconsin has a long tradition of basic and clinical interdisciplinary research, and its medical school and University of Wisconsin Hospital and Clinics offer an excellent environment for imaginative clinical investigations. The research protocols submitted represent peer-reviewed basic and clinical science investigator initiatives in topics of current and significant medical importance. Areas of focused study in addition to AIDS, include pulmonary problems in premature infants, and children with cystic fibrosis; nutritional effects of minerals in young individuals, and patients with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis; immunology of biological response modifiers; immunologic factors in asthma and marrow transplant; disorders of sleep in adults; ophthalmologic studies of rod sensitivity, and glaucoma; metabolic disorders of diabetes, fat metabolism, lactic acidosis, salt, mood and depression, and human milk; physiologic effects of hyperthermia and immunologic and other agents; pharmacokinetic parameters of cytotoxic agents in patients with cancer; physiologic effects of nursing procedures; and psychosocial roles exhibited by parents under stress. Major emphases on educational opportunities for medical students, houseofficers, post-doctoral fellows, and allied health trainees in clinical research are stressed. The long term objective of this GCRC is to make significant contributions to new knowledge in biomedical science through organized interdisciplinary research activities of faculty basic science and clinical investigators at the University of Wisconsin.